Power supply apparatuses are essential for many electronic appliances such as personal computers to provide power required to operate the personal computers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic partial perspective view illustrating a conventional power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus 1 has a power connection interface 11. The power connection interface 11 comprises a plurality of wires 111. The wires 111 have first terminals connected to corresponding insertion elements 112a˜112e. The insertion elements 112a˜112e may be identical or different. The second terminals of the wires 111 are penetrated through a perforation 101 of the case 10 of the power supply apparatus 1 and electrically connected to a power output interface of a power converting circuit (not shown) within the case 10 of the power supply apparatus 1 by for example welding. When the insertion elements 112a˜112e are inserted into corresponding insertion slots of certain electronic devices such as optical disc drives, hard disc drives and the like, the electricity provided by the power supply apparatus 1 will be transmitted to these electronic devices through the power connection interface 11.
The power connection interface 11 of the power supply apparatus 1, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, since the second terminals of the wires 111 are welded on the power output interface of the power converting circuit within the case 10 of the power supply apparatus 1 and the first terminals of the wires 111 are fixed onto the insertion elements 112a˜112e, the flexibility of using the power connection interface 11 is restricted. In a case that the insertion slots of some electronic devices do not comply with either of the insertion elements 112 or the number of electronic devices exceeds the number of the insertion elements 112, these electronic devices will malfunction. For solving these drawbacks, the power connection interface 11 needs to be adjusted or the power supply apparatus 1 needs to be replaced with another type. Under this circumstance, the applications of the power supply apparatus 1 are restricted by the power connection interface 11. Moreover, since the second terminals of the wires 111 are welded on and electrically connected to the power output interface within the power connection interface 11, the impedance generated at the welding portion usually increases the energy loss.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a power supply apparatus and a modular power connection interface thereof so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.